Start of Something New
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: The beginning of a new career...


**Author Note:** _So, while doing some essays and getting some homework done this idea kind of popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Now I will warn you, I'm use to writing Third Watch stories, and I tend to throw in curse words here and there. I'll keep the profanity down to a minimum but there are going to be there and here, because the stories I write they would. (Not sure that makes sense lol)_

_I will get Blurry out shortly, but till then here is kind of a short story. P.S. Thanks **Hotaru**, for reading and listening me complaining. I also did the best I could finding all the corrections but I'm going on little sleep,…I might take it down and re-edit will see anyways enjoy!_

**Rating:** _T_

**Summery:** _The beginning of a new career._

**Part A**

Chance Furlong glanced up at the new Enforcer's building. He was there he had done. Accomplished his goal that he had set out to do only just a couple years ago. Today he started his new job, as an Enforcer. Seemed just like yesterday him and Jake Clawson were playing in Jake's backyard, taking turns of being the Enforcer and the bad guy. They use to do it for hours on end well into the night, which was the best part of the whole rough housing was finding one another in the dark. On the prowl and taking your suspect down, or Jake in that matter.

Letting out a sigh that was ages ago. Back when they were kittens, and didn't have a care in the world and didn't need to either. Chance wondered whatever happened to his good buddy Jake. They had lost touch after Jake's family moved to a near by city Katimore. His father took a new job there that required them to relocate. It was only three hours away, but it was far enough for Chance and Jake to lose touch.

Realizing he couldn't stand there all day, puffing out his chest he strolled on in. Seemed all the confidence left him the minute the door shut behind him as he stepped in and stared wide eyed and mouth open at the hustle and bustle of the Enforcers going about their business.

"Rookie?"

Chance blinked his eyes and looked over at the much older kat. The pounds had been put on, and the stress behind the eyes of the kat was very evident put on from the job.

Nodding his head the older Enforcer shook his head. Chance always felt like he could blind right in with the Enforcers because of his personality but guess not. It was awfully apparent that he stood out like a sore thumb and everyone and everybody knew he was a newbie.

"Thought so. Look your late, go towards the stairs, when you get to the stairs take the left hallway. You'll see a pair of elevators you don't want those, keep going take a left then a right, elevators are right there in front of you. You want to take those up to the 22nd floor, get off and take a left go down the hallway then take another left and a right and you'll be where you need to be."

"Did you get all that?" The older Enforcer asked when Chance continued to stand there and not move from his position.

"Yep." Chance began to take a few steps towards the directions of the stairs but then stopped and turned back around. "Okay, I remember stairs and that's where you lost me."

"Why do I even bother, come on I'll show you." The older kat grabbed Chance and dragged him along.

Chance straightened his uniform what seemed like to be the tenth time that day and walked in. His ears flattened and tail moved under his legs in embarrassment when he realized it wasn't the door the older kat had pointed out. He had walked right into the ladies room, thankfully nobody was there to see it. Scooting out quickly he walked into the right one and found a nearby empty seat in the back. He listened to the last few minutes of the role call that he had missed, because of being late.

"Eyes and ears open out there, and watch out for the rookies we have some new ones."

This caused a snicker among the Enforcers who were obviously on the job much longer.

"Dismissed."

Chance sat there watching as the others got up and leave, passing him on by but not even giving him a glance. He waited as he was the last one to stand up or so he thought with eyes still down he heard his name.

"Chance Furlong!"

Glancing back up he saw the last person he would ever expect, Jake Clawson standing in front of him in full uniform gear.

"Jake Clawson," Chance said as he stood up, they grabbed other's hands and connected their shoulders as both gave each other a hard pat on the back. "never imagined seeing you here."

"Yeah no kidding, long time no see."

"Yeah really shrimp." Chance couldn't resist, which Jake replied back just as quickly.

"Butterball."

Jake and Chance walked out reminiscing and catching up on old history. But their conversation was shortly cut off from a much taller kat slamming into Chance causing him to take a step back from the impact. "Christ learn to walk much?"

"What?" The brown kat turned around glaring, his eyes fiery hot.

Jake could only shake his head, 'only Chance,' for Jake knew exactly who the kat was. Sgt. Feral. The Ferals were known for being high in the military ranks always, and known for the tempers and stubbornness. So having Chance meet Feral that way, was never good, for Chance was not known for keeping his temper and was also known for having one heck of a stubborn streak. It was only inevitable that if these two ever came in contact of each other, heads would roll but it would never be a dull moment.

"Learn how to walk, and you want have such a response." Chance replied back with.

Feral squinted his eyes not having much of a response just glared, as he looked down at their nametags, and putting it into the back of his mind to remember for next time. "Furlong and Clawson, I'm keeping my eyes on you." With a quick snap Feral was out of their sights.

"What an asshole." Chance muttered. Jake looked over at Chance and gave the big tabby a pat on the shoulder.

"Been here less than 2 hours and all ready pissed off the Sgt and made an enemy, that takes talent."

Chance turned and gave Jake a toothy grin and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I'm unique in my own way. Come on I still don't even know who I'm ridding with." Jake hurried his pace to catch up with his buddy, wondering how their day would unfold.

**TBC…**


End file.
